A Smuggler's Tale
by ManLion
Summary: A story about my force-sensitive Mandalorian smuggler: Jaer'Coh, his mate (Akaavi Spar-Coh), and some of the things that happen in their lives. This is my first story so be kind. M because of implied sex in the first chapter, and because I'm kinda paranoid. No flames please. Reviews are appreciated. See author's note in chapter 3 for more details
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR, Star Wars, Bioware, EA, or Lucasarts. All I own in relation to this fic are my OCs and what happens in it.

{If you don't like the pairing, or the scenario, then don't read this}

The pairing for this fic is (male) smuggler/Akaavi Spar-Coh (my version of her, though I still don't own her)

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Introductions and Fun**

Floating through the cold emptiness of space, a smuggler's freighter casually streaked by. All was calm.

This freighter belonged to none other than the famed Captain Jaer'Coh. Captain Jaer'Coh is a unique individual. He is a Force-sensitive Zabrak Mandalorian, who gained fame as a Republic Privateer. He and his mate, Akaavi Spar-Coh, brought the Republic to victory on countless occasions.

Jaer's father was a Zabrak Mandalorian smuggler, and his mother was a Twi'lek jedi knight. They met on Coruscant, and things went from there. Despite common belief, not all Mandalorians are heartless. Jaer's parents loved him. Their love for him influenced him to be a kind, caring person just like his parents were.

In the captain's quarters, Jaer was just waking up from a deep sleep. As he awoke, he felt a familiar weight on his chest. It was his wonderful and beautiful mate, Akaavi Spar-Coh. He was careful not to disturb her. After a night of intense lovemaking, he was sure she would remain sleeping for several more hours.

He has been with Akaavi for a little over a year, now. Needless to say, they were a _very_ _close_ couple. He wanted to start a family soon, but he wouldn't force Akaavi to bear his children. While he was thinking of ways to bring the topic up again, he sensed Akaavi was beginning to awake.

He looked at Akaavi with love and said, "Have a good nap?"

Akaavi looked at her mate and replied, "Indeed."

Jaer protectively wrapped his arms around Akaavi's waist as things started to get heated.

They shared a brief, but passionate kiss.

She had to tell Jaer something important.

"In the past I remember saying that your idea of settling down was foolish." She said as she recalled the memory. "Being with you has changed my view on many things."

Jaer had a feeling he knew what she was about to say. He _could_ use the Force to read her mind, but he decided not to because he trusted his mate.

"I'm getting the feeling that you're about to tell me something important." He stated.

"I am." She replied.

"Well, when are you gonna tell me? Or am I gonna have to _force_ it out of you." He said as he nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

Akaavi couldn't hold in the moan that escaped from her lips.

She wouldn't mind going for another round, but she needed to tell Jaer something first.

"I know that you have wanted to start a family for several months now. I think it is time that we do just that." She was sure Jaer wanted to hear that.

To say that Jaer was happy would be a massive understatement. He was overjoyed. They would be starting a family soon.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to tell me that." He commented, barely able to hide his excitement.

"I believed you were _trying_ to get me pregnant." She began to say.

"I would never force that upon you, Akaavi. Having a kid is a serious responsibility. I think it's time for us to embrace that responsibility." He said with a serious tone.

He flipped Akaavi onto her back giving her a seductive look, "I think it's time we had some _fun_."

He kissed Akaavi with a ferocity that she had never seen in her mate before. She enjoyed this ferocity _very_ much.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I really had fun with this. This is my first time writing a fanfic (on my own). This is going to be multi-chaptered (as you can tell from the 'Chapter 1'). Idk how long each chapter will be. I realize that it seemed like there was gonna be a lemon, but I don't want to write lemons for many reasons. No flames please. Reviews and suggestions for future fics are appreciated (just PM me). Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWTOR, Star Wars, Bioware, EA, or Lucasarts. All I own in relation to this fic are my OCs and what happens in it.

{If you don't like the pairing, or the scenario, then don't read this}

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: New Members of the Clan**

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER…

Jaer and Akaavi were on-board their ship, _The Drakon_. Akaavi was around 9 months pregnant.

Akaavi had had her suspicions that she was pregnant. She had the symptoms of a mother-to-be. Jaer confirmed it when he told her that he sensed new life inside of Akaavi. They were excited to be parents. Jaer's parents were also very excited.

Akaavi, being the stubborn Mandalorian woman that she was, still worked as hard as she did when she wasn't pregnant.

And she was 9 months pregnant. She could go into labor any minute. Jaer was seriously concerned.

"Akaavi, I know that you insist on working with the same effort that you did before you were pregnant," Jaer began to say with concern heavy in his voice, "but I seriously think you should lie down."

"I am fine."

She had said that several times throughout the past week.

Jaer knew he wouldn't convince her, so he decided to drop the conversation.

Jaer sensed that Akaavi would go into labor later that day, but he didn't know when.

_'Why is the Force never clear_?' He thought to himself.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Jaer and Akaavi were lying in bed when Akaavi went into labor. Jaer helped her into the Medical Bay on _The Drakon_.

After an hour or two of yelling and cursing, Jaer and Akaavi got to see their son.

Akaavi felt another child coming. She couldn't believe it. The first time gets pregnant, and she has twins.

Despite the pain she was in, she was happy.

After she gave birth to her second child, she noticed it was a boy as well.

They had twin sons. The only difference between them was their skin color. The older twin, Imre'Spar-Coh, had red skin like his mother. The younger twin, Rahesh'Spar-Coh, had tan skin like his father. Imre and Rahesh both had their father's grey-blue eyes.

After Akaavi had recovered from giving birth, she walked with her mate to their quarters.

"You have given me much in our time together. And now you have given me a family. Since my former clan was destroyed, I did not think I would have a chance at a family. Thank you." She stated.

"You're welcome. I wonder if either of them are force-sensitive." Jaer replied.

"If they turn out to be force-sensitive, where would they train?" Akaavi questioned.

"I think it would be safe to bring them to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

Akaavi looked at Jaer and said, "You would have them be Jedi?"

"I think it's better than our sons becoming Sith. I don't like the Sith."

"If they become Jedi, they would be emotionless. That's what the Jedi Code does." She stated.

"I was trained by my mother to be a Jedi…" He began but was interrupted by Akaavi.

"But you're not emotionless like other Jedi."

"No, I'm not. I was trained to use both the Light side AND the Dark side. By using my emotions, I have power. My mother followed the original Jedi code."

Akaavi was getting curious. "The original Jedi code?"

"Yes. The original Jedi code was much more flexible." He said, trying to explain it to Akaavi.

"What do you mean by flexible?"

"Think of it like this: the original code has aspects of both the Light and Dark sides of the Force."

Akaavi always was curious about the code that Jaer followed.

"**_There are always emotions, yet we have Serenity. _**

**_There is Chaos, yet Harmony is produced._**

**_There are always passions, yet there can be Balance._**

**_There's often hurry, still we cultivate patience._**

**_There can be love, and this brings peace. _**

**_There is much ignorance: this knowledge is wisdom. _**

**_There will always be Death. But there is the always The Force_**."

Akaavi listened to the code and she agreed with it. It made more sense than the current Jedi and Sith codes.

"Akaavi, if you're really worried about our children becoming emotionless, we can figure something else out."

Jaer wanted his children to train in the ways of the force. Then he had an idea.

"What if my mother taught them?"

"That sounds more appealing."

Akaavi hadn't met Jaer's mother many times, but she sounded like a tough, yet kind and gentle woman.

"My mother can train them to be force-users and we can still be around them."

Akaavi wanted to spend time with her new family.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hey guys, ManLion here. Sorry for the delay in updating the fic. I've had a lot going on lately (school, stress, friends, etc.). Also I had a bit of writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And like I said before, I don't know how often I will update this, or how long the chapters will be. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**

**Bye!**

** -ManLion**

**p.s. Dear Bioware,**

** Please fix the one-time passwords by removing that system. Go back to the security questions.**

** Sincerely,**

** An angry subscriber**


	3. Author's Note important

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, ManLion here.

I apologize for being gone for 4 plus months. There are several reasons why I haven't updated AST (A Smuggler's Tale):

1. I have a serious case of writer's block

2. I have a lot going on in my life currently.

On a side note, if anyone wants to help me with this fic, just PM me

**Bye!**


End file.
